Over
by Jakciland
Summary: It's twenty years after the War, and everything seemed calm inside the Peace. Katniss's daughter Primrose Mellark, discovered a secret so hidden away and dangerous that the world she knew was about to flip up-side down on her. Is she ready? Rated T for some violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All I have is the plot and some fairly interesting character coming up. I might even do a completely original story with the character I invented here. Enjoy!**

**Alright, I'm not doing any summary here. One, I SUCK at summarizing, and in the end it'll probably be like, 5000 something words. Two, I still don't have the full plot thought out, bit late, huh? Third, I just think the whole "letting people know exactly what your story is about before they even read it" kinda defies the purpose of letting people read your AWESOME story. LOL. Well, decide for your self. **

**It's a story about almost twenty years after the war, in a period of time called the Peace. Katniss had a daughter whom she named Primrose Mellark. **

Primrose's life had been fairly straight forward. She was born in the Peace, and had never seen the horrors that haunted her parents. Once, when Prim was twelve, she had broken into her mother's stack of old videos. Her mother at that time was visiting Prim's grandmother. It was like watching a TV show to her. She spent the weekend curled up in her bed watching all the episodes. She even saw her parents, in the "74th Hunger Games". Prim did not know that her parents were actor and actress! Why didn't they ever tell her? It was such a shame that the "75th Hunger Games"'s video ended half way through the show, she was curious to see who won.

Her mother freaked out, literally, when Prim congratulated her on her acting skill. Katniss stroked her daughter's hair. Blonde hair, like her sister's had been, before…

"Mom?" she asked? Prim's eyes were gray and soft, like the drizzle on a rainy afternoon.

"Don't talk about it. Don't watch it. And don't joke about it." Katniss said, harshly and left no room for rebuke.

"What you see…. It wasn't acting. The Hunger Games, they were real." Katniss waited for horror on her daughter's face, for the sweet sadness that her sister expresses when someone was hurt, even if Prim never knew them. There was none. Prim, that was, her daughter, only looked thoughtful.

'Not my Prim,' Katniss thought, 'Not my sweet sister.'

"So you actually killed those people?" Prim had a glow in her eyes. A dangerous glow.

"Yes." the one syllable answer was all Katniss could manage. She was scared now. Katniss couldn't recognize her own daughter.

Prim covered her head with her blanket. She could hear the kids playing in the square outside the house, but it was dead silent inside. She groaned. Prim didn't want to get up. Her mother was hunting now. Katniss was always hunting on the sixth of August. The day Prim's father died. It was such a small thing, really. He never quit recovered from the War, and, viola, one day, when Prim was five, dropped dead in the kitchen. She still remembered her father's last words.

'Pass me the sugar, darling.'

It echoed in her head, once a year.

Prim hated her name. She could feel it sometimes, when her mother thought she was asleep, she would stroke Prim's blonde hair. She could see, how sometimes her mother would look into her eyes, and wish they were blue. Blue, like the other Primrose. Primrose Everdeen. Not Primrose Mellark. She had been born with blue eyes like the other Prim, or so they say, but it faded to a soft gray. When people name you after someone they loved, they couldn't look at you without seeing them. And you'll always be compared to that other person, every little detail. You are expected to be just the doppelganger for whoever you're named after.

She got up and threw a dressing robe over her night cloths, and slid her feet into slippers. Before she ran downstairs to make some breakfast, she checked her reflection in the mirror. She was a little paler than usual.

'It's been ten years, forget about it.'

Weary as Prim was of kitchens on the 6th of August, she made a big breakfast for herself. Sandwiches and hot chocolate.

Prim didn't miss her dad. She remembered the jolly young man that was her father. How he made cookies and decorate them into pieces of art. She didn't know what it was like, really, to miss and love someone. She cared about her mother, but no, she never loved anyone. In the least herself. Looking out the window, she wished she could be anywhere but here.

'Like a mockingjay,' Prim thought, 'I wish I can take off and fly away like a mockingjay.'

Prim decided to spend the day sorting through her sketch book. She had inherited her father's hand for drawing and art. She was going through a pile of yellowed papers, when she came across a flimsy piece of napkin paper. A doodle.

"I don't even remember this one." Prim muttered. She remembered every drawing she had ever done, even ones from when she was three.

It was quite a strange drawing all right. Or rather, a strange design. It was a crest, like the sign of the old Panem. The design was simple, compared to the old Panem crest, or the others Prim had seen in very old books. It was a string of Cs, interlocking, back to back, tip to tip. It spins around the paper, filling in the space. Prim had, in her fourteen-year-old handwriting, written the words _Mhaet Morqui Dhnali. _Not that she knows what it means.

'Probably just something I just for fun,' Prim thought. 'But that was only last year!'

Prim, like any other girls, have a secret code of handwriting, she would write in a specific way for an entire year, and change on Fall, the last day of the year, when the snow falls.

Someone was moving downstairs, probably Katniss. Prim headed down to help her mother, and the piece of napkin drifted slowly from her desk on to the ground. Prim had no idea what she had came up with, or how much her life will change.

**MAJOR A/N HERE: Sooooooo how was that first chapter? It's my first time doing fanfic, and unfortunately I cannot say that the Hunger Games is my favorite books ever, it just that I happened to be reading them for like the zillionth time (no i'm not tired of it and I still love it Go Team Peeta!) and got an idea at the same time. Well, might as well give it a shot. I know I might have made Katniss looked kind of like a bad mother, but that's the way she always is, and I want Katniss to stay the Katniss from the novels. I mean, some of the fanfics I had read made her look really soft and girly, which she is NOT! Not really a fast updater, a lot of things happening in school right now. Please review and follow! Any things just PM me. :)**


	2. AN

**Um, sorry about that. Some how from my old formatting to the website it took out all of my line brakes. Groan. Try to read it, next time i'll fix the problem**


End file.
